degrassi_high_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Lee
April "AJ" Lee is one of the main characters. Bio She lives with her best friend, Ken Anderson. She moved with him when his family got a job relocation to Degrassi. It has been said that she has a rough childhood. However, after her breakup with William, she moves back with her family for two months, but she comes back. She claims that she left to start fixing her mistakes, claiming that her first one was her being born because her mother had always had depression and took it out on her. AJ started the band, Rough Nights, with Melissa, Manny, and Ellie. She is the songwriter and lead singer. AJ joined the bus, Girl Squad. She has become very close to all of them. They have a group chat on their Twitter. AJ is also a captain for many sports teams. She is apart of many clubs. AJ has an adopted dog with Even named Nacho. Personality AJ is smart, athletic, tiny, funny, and caring. She tries to see the good in people, but usually has a guard up around particular people. She doesn't like to show her emotions or talk about her feelings. She claims that she is an asshole. Most of the time however, she tries to be nice to everyone. She loves coffee, donuts, videogames, and comic books. She is a major dog person. AJ does not believe in love at first sight or soulmates. She believes people are meant for each other, but she doesn't believe in anything that has a destiny she can't control. She used to not believe in marriage because she couldn't see anyone loving her forever. She also didn't want children until Yousef. Music Songs AJ has written for her band, "Rough Nights." * Speechless * Cry * It's All Your Fault * Breakaway * Compass Each song is about someone or something * "Speechless" is about Miles. ** It is about having a crush on Miles and only wanting to be with him. ** This is the song she auditioned with to get into Music Club. * "Cry" is about Owen. ** It is about trying not to be upset over the breakup with Owen, but in reality she is very sad over it. * "It's All Your Fault" is about William. ** It is about her breakup with William. * "Breakaway" is about herself moving away from home and starting a new life. * "Compass" is about Even. ** It is about Even coming back. Relationships Miles= * Duration: One month * Ended: He broke up with her because he felt that her mind was on someone else. ** Miles was AJ's first boyfriend |-|Declan= * Duration: Couple Weeks * Ended: He broke up with her because he thought she was too sensitive. ** AJ had a crush on Declan when she was with Miles. However, AJ waited a while after the breakup with Miles until she got with Declan. Fling * They also hooked up over one summer. * AJ was debating on getting back with Declan or Owen. However, she ended up picking no one. |-|Owen= * Duration: Couple Months * Ended: He broke up with her because he felt that she was choosing The Penetrators over him because she refused to stop being friends with them. ** Owen is the first guy the AJ loved. She hinted at it many times to him, but she decided that the feelings weren't reciprocated. |-|William= First Relationship * Duration: One Month * Ended: He broke up with AJ because she didn't want to have sex with him. ** AJ also loved William. However, she still tries to deny it. ** AJ believes that the relationship was very one-sided. ** Following their break-up, AJ left town. Fling * They had sex on a trip. ** William did not wear a condom. Second Relationship * Duration: Couple Weeks * Ended: Ken heard that William only got back with AJ because they had sex, and he was planning on breaking up with her soon. Ken asked if it true, and William said it was. William even asked Ken to tell AJ that he's sorry, but it's over. ** It was revealed by Chris that William lied. ** AJ hasn't forgave him and claims that they're done for good. ** They had to get Ken's approval before they got together. |-|Even= * Duration: Few Months * Ended: He broke up with her because his parents sent him away. ** AJ chose Even when they had a "Bachelorette" type of game to see who she would date on the "Dave and Jillian Show." ** AJ lost her virginity to Even. ** Even is the first guy to tell AJ that he loves her. ** Even and AJ have an adopted dog together, Nacho. First Fling * Even returned from being away on the cruise as a surprise from Christoffer. * The two hooked up together and AJ was ready to get back in a relationship with him. However, he had to be sent back home because he was wanted by the police because he ran away from home. Second Fling * It was when they went to Chris's cabin. * They had it twice. * AJ told him that she still loves him. |-|Darren= * Duration: One Month * Ended: He broke up with her because he thought she had found someone else why she was away. He told her that he had cheated on her. ** Darren is the oldest of the guys that AJ has been with. ** AJ thought Darren was the hottest guy at school. ** On the "Dave and Jillian Show" Darren confessed that he had lied to her when he said he cheated on her. |-|Christoffer= First Fling * AJ started developing feelings for Christoffer, but was scared to tell anyone due to his reputation. On the "Dave and Jillian Show" Christoffer lied when he said he didn't have a crush on anyone. AJ thought he could have a crush on her. AJ wondered if she could be like Ken, sleep with someone and they would still want you. However, after Christoffer and AJ had sex, AJ found out that Christoffer had bragged to his friends about it the next day. * Their fling caused a fight between William and Christoffer. * AJ regrets the hookup. Second Fling * It was when they went to Chris's cabin. * On the last day of the trip, Christoffer told AJ that he liked her. He also told AJ about William and the origin of the lie. |-|Federico= Fling * During 7 minutes in heaven, Federico gave AJ head in Edoardo's closet. * This is the first time AJ had received oral. * The two have a flirtatious relationship with one another, but nothing serious. |-|Charles= Fling * Charles invited AJ over to play private strip poker. AJ won. Afterwards, they had sex * AJ asked if he would keep it between them because she didn't know how her friends would react.